monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Warspellz
Warspellz, one of the best dark suport monster in the entire game, he have evasion skills give triple damge and death countdown to 1 ally with a extra turn to it self and anticepation to 1 ally. His the newest orc monster in the orc invasion island. Pros: * Aoe remove positive effect. * 50% damge protection to all allies. * Give anticepation to 1 ally for 3 turns (0 turn cooldown and 0 stanima cost) * Give triple damge to a ally and 1 extra turn to it self. * Give evasion to all allies for 2 turns! * Great speical move(Heal all allies by 100%, give 100% stanima to all allys remove all negative effect from all allys. * Great relic slot(one of the best for a surport monster) * Counters Warmaster Elvira her self! Cons: * No skills that do damge if u do not count his first 2 skills, so if all allys is dead his pretty much useless * The turn transfer skill with triple damge applie 1 turn death coutdown to that ally * Even that he is a surport monster he do not have any remove negative effect skills which is important for a surport monster * The 2 turn evasion to all allies have a 50% chance to kill him self. * Bad for war, cause he kill him self any ally * Looks ugly. Skill set and rune set up Greenskin horde- Give 50% damage reduction to all allies for 2 turns(27 stanima, 3 turn cooldown) Anticipat orc- Give anticipation to 1 ally for 3 turns(0 stamina cost, 0 turn cooldown) BersErker Ritual- Give triple damage and 1 extra turn to a ally, give death countdown to that ally(28 staima, 4 turn cooldown) The great evasiOn- Give evasion to all ally for 2 turns, 50% to kill himself(29 stamina, 2 turn cooldown) Rune setup: 3 speed/3 team speed Strategy: If you run with 3 speed(the one that i suggest) if the enemy have a turn transfer monster, you can use antipat orc on another ally, if you use it on a denier he/she can just deny all the enemys, or if its attacker you can just kill that monster the enemy turn transfer to, for example if you give zyla anticipation, basically if the enemy do not have a anticipation monster they are pretty much dead since zyla can use her extra turn skills to kill all the enemys. And with berOrcer ritual If you use a attacker like the inheritor, you can give him triple damage and death countdown to him, and warszpellz get 1 extra turn, than you can do his evasion skill so inheritor don't get any debuff and get damaged so he can safely do his attack, than when he get his turn he can do his 45 damage fire based aoe to kill all the enemys, even for some reason the enemies are not dead and inheritor die to the death countdown, if u have the uriel essence on inheritor, he will just revive himself, also you do not actually need to do the evasion skill cause if the enemy have a extra turn attacker, you can use the anticipation skill on inheritor and he get a turn, but it is kind of risky in some situations. And his best skill The great evasiOrc, give 2 turn evasion to all allies is just something crazy, even if he kill himself with the skill there still are 2 allies with 2 turn evasion, you can start the battle with this skill and as long enemy do not have a sammel with 3 speed on defence, luckly not alot do, this is the safest skill to do pretty much in every situations at the start of the battle, also if all allies is dead, this unit is useless in battle.